Pascal's Secret
by cumber-collectable
Summary: How eight year old Rapunzel met Pascal, and the events that followed... Please review! :D xxx Update: Probably wont continue this, wrote it on my old laptop which is broken and I can't get the document now to publish the rest, sorry :(


**My first attempt at fanfiction! Hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

><p>Her huge green eyes gazed longingly at the thousands of glowing dots. She had to stand on her tip-toes to see them over the windowsill of the tower<p>

balcony. No matter how silly Mother Gothelthought she was, she knew the floating lights- which only ever appeared on her birthday- were _not _stars. The

young girl yearned to leave her home in the isolated tower and see the source of these shining lights, but her mother made her promise not to leave as the

outside world, she'd said, was a dangerous place full of horrible, selfish people. If she ventured away from the safety ofher tower she would be in grave

danger as they wanted to steal her magical long hair, which now dragged on the floor behind her when she walked. But Rapunzel imagined that the lights

camefrom a place where the people were different from the evil ones in Mother Gothel's tales- her beacon of hope.

Silently, she listened for the breathing of her sleeping mother, then whispered softly to herself:

"Happy 8th Birthday, Rapunzel. Make a wish..."

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she held her breath and concentrated on what she wanted: a friend... please...

Slowly, she opened her eyes, but her heart sank as the silence of the forest reached her ears.

Rapunzel's dream was to have a friend. A real one.

She liked the dolls Mother Gothel gave her, the ones with straw hair in pigtails tied with a rainbow of ribbons and brown button eyes sewn onto their forever

beaming faces. But she wished for someone funny and bright and kind that she didn't have to invent. Someone to giggle with and mumble to, something that

seemed to greatly irritate her mother. Someone who loved the floating lights as much as she did so they could watch them disappear into the night sky,

together.

Suddenly, she heard a quiet clicking sound beside her. A small, leaf-coloured, scaled lizard sat on the windowsill looking up at the sky, just as she had been

doing a few moments ago. She leaned nearer till the strange creature was at eye-level and began to closely inspect her new discovery. It was a tiny thing,

no bigger than a tea-cup, with little spikes down its back, four delicate two-toed feet and a tail which curled up behind him. Abruptly, it turned it's head

towards Rapunzel and stared at her in shock with big brown eyes. His whole body froze with fear when the young girljumped with fright and let out a small

squeal.

Thinking that this strange girl with the beautiful long hair wasn't something to fear, he gave her a large smile. She giggled at the cheeky grin and picked him

up in her cupped hands.

"Hello, I'm Rapunzel. You're cute! What's your name?" The green chameleon look at her with a confused expression on his face. "Oh, do you not have one?"

He shrugged slightly, then shook his head slowly. "Hmm, well, it's nearly Easter..." She bit her lip in concentration. "So I'll call you Pascal! Its French!" The

creature gave a loud chirp in agreement, before having a finger placed over his small mouth to keep him quiet.

"Rapunzel...?" Her mother's tired voice was unmistakable. Stuffing Pascal into the pocket of her nighty she tiptoed back into the tower from the balcony and

towards the stairs. She'd only been able to get half way across the room before Mother Gothel walked in. Wrapped in a black dressing gown, she glared

down at the little bare-foot child with her hands placed delicately on her hips. "Rapunzel, what do you think you're doing up at this time of night? Come on,

off to bed, and don't you dare think that I'm the bad guy here!"

After being marched up the stairs and tucked tightly into bed, Pascal ran from Rapunzel's pocket and proceeded to perch himself on her cold pillow.

"Sorry, but Mother is very strict about knowing that I'm doing what she tells me to do at all times ", Rapunzel whispered. "She doesn't want me to leave the

tower and get hurt." He gave her a quizzical look, so she explained her mother's warnings about the world outside to him. When she was finished she gave

a deep sigh and stared at her bedroom ceiling, which she longed to decorate with paint. "I've got my mother's love so I shouldn't ask for more, and I have so

many things I should be thankful for. Except, maybe, a door. But when will my _life_ begin?" The chameleon snuggled into her cheek as a sign of comfort. He

looked at her with his big eyes, as if to say "Well, you've got me now. A friend." Lying there together, it didn't take long before they were both fast asleep.

**End of Part One! :D**


End file.
